


Day 065

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [65]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 065

Hawke arrived at the mansion dressed in the tailored outfit Lady Elegant has sent over for the occasion. Varric was in his signature leather coat with a silk shirt underneath. 

“I don’t know why these pants have so many buttons,” Hawke grumbled. “Most of them don’t even loop through anything.”

“If you took my advice and developed a signature look, Lady Elegant would have something to work with instead of developing each outfit from scratch.”

“What happens if I make a signature outfit and then immediately find better robes or something?”

“Their coloured cloth that you draped over yourself, how different could they be?”

“You would be surprised.” The door opened and they were greeted by a butler. The man escorted them inside and took Varric’s jacket into the cloakroom.

Hawke had seen more than his fair share of strange fashion trends but the latest one was by far the strangest. Half the nobles had painted a smear of red across the bridge of their noses. A few of the more Orlesian families spotted red-streaked masks. Lady Elegant was over to them before Hawke was able to spot the buffet table. She was sporting a red smear of her own.

“Why are you doing? Did you not get the makeup kit I sent you?” She demanded.

“Bodhan didn’t know what to do with it,” Hawke explained. “I assumed it was in case I had a female companion tonight.”

Lady Elegant was on him like a lion on a deer, smearing red paint on his face. After a moment’s consideration she did the same to a very confused Varric.

“Tonight is a silent preliminary vote on your bill,” she hissed. ”You can’t very well be here and not sport your symbole.”

“Lady Elegant,” Hawke said as calmly as he could manage. “I have been in numerous philosophical conversations with the Qunari and I can honestly say that I have never been more confused in my life then I am in this moment.”

Lady Elegant let out a sigh that Hawke thought was unfairly condescending. “All those in favour of your motion are sporting your mark in support tonight.”

“That’s where I’ve gotten lost,” Hawke said. “Why is that red smear my symbole?”

“It is the image of you burned into the minds of all the nobility,” Lady Elegant said as if it were self evident.

“Right,” Varric said. “I get it now.”

“You do?” Hawke said.

“You had a smear of blood across your face like that when you burst into the throne room.”

“I did?”

“It was very distinctive,” Lady Elegant said. 

“Why didn’t you tell me I had blood over my face?”

“Because we were under attack from angry Qunari,” Varric said. “It also looked like you did it on purpose. Your hand was covered in blood and you just rubbed it all over your face.”

“My nose was probably just itchy,” Hawke protested.

“This is what you get for not letting me create a distinctive look for your legend,” Varric said. “You can’t escape the blood smear now, it’s your thing.”

“Well… are we at least winning the who had more people on their side contest?”

“Judging by the blood swipes,” said Lady Elegant, “it’s too close to tell. We have more work to do but for a motion that gives power to the elves third of impressive.”

“Well were better get to mingling then,” Varric said. “Come along my bloody nosed champion.”

Hawke heaved a heavy sigh and followed his friends into the party.


End file.
